


slow disco

by squash1



Series: trc prompts [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, they're so in love im cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squash1/pseuds/squash1
Summary: There are still dream things spilling out of Ronan’s old room and scattered across the entire space. Adam ends up stumbling over one of them as he tries to reach a plant pot without stepping on the townhouse of miniature Henrietta.It’s a table top-sized jukebox, and as soon as Adam’s foot collides with it, a soft tune sounds from the speakers.





	slow disco

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "I adore you" for @coffeeandcabeswater over on tumblr!
> 
> If you have a particular prompt you want me to fill, come on over to my tumblr (@witchparrish) and send me an ask :)
> 
> Title stolen from the St Vincent song of the same name, although this fic is definitely less sad than its musical namesake.

Gansey has left them in charge of Monmouth for a couple of weeks whilst he tours the West Coast with Blue and Henry. They’d been back from their trip through South America just in time for Adam’s birthday and the beginning of the summer holidays, and a glorious four days reunited the five of them for a series of garden parties, Nino’s visits, and bonfires. But the first week of July has passed, and even though the goodbyes still sting bittersweetly, Ronan is relieved to have Adam all for himself again for the first time since spring break.

And there he stands now, watering the copious mint plants on the windowsill of Monmouth Manufacturing’s living room from an old soda can. Ronan can’t help but smile to himself as it strikes him as so quintessentially Adam to make a pragmatic decision like this – he already knows the empty can of Canada Dry will go straight into the trash once Adam is finished dispersing the water, saving him a lather of dishes that would have stolen a minute or two from him had he used a glass or mug from the kitchen cupboards instead.

Most of Gansey’s belongings are still here at Monmouth, stashed away in boxes or strewn across his bed, the couch, and the floor. Ronan notes how strange it feels to not live here anymore whilst being so overly aware of the fact that nothing has really changed. The mess in the living room is still the same. There are still dream things spilling out of Ronan’s old room and scattered across the entire space. Adam ends up stumbling over one of them as he tries to reach a plant pot without stepping on the townhouse of miniature Henrietta.

It’s a table top-sized jukebox, and as soon as Adam’s foot collides with it, a soft tune sounds from the speakers.

“What the hell is that?” Adam asks, looking down to his feet and then shifting his gaze towards Ronan.

“Moodbox,” Ronan supplies, slowly stepping closer. On the way, his clunky boot catches on a particularly gruesomely salmon coloured sweater and he hears Adam snicker as he curses Gansey to hell. The song switches to one with a slightly more upbeat melody.

“What does it do?”

“It plays music according to the mood of the person who switches it on,” Ronan explains. He knows Gansey sometimes liked to use it whilst studying for finals, since the Moodbox always chose the best instrumentals for him to properly focus.

Adam hums, perhaps with curiosity. Or maybe, Ronan hopes, it is wonderment.

The music reverts back to a slower tune, and Adam discards the soda can on the desk before stepping into Ronan’s space, hands coming to rest on his hips in a familiar fashion. He lifts his chin, then, and kisses Ronan’s pliant lips. Carefully, as their gasping mouths collide, Ronan snakes his hands up around Adam’s neck, placing one on the crook of it whilst letting the other run through his hair.

Adam is the first one to break the kiss, ever so sensible in contrast to Ronan, who would probably just keep on kissing him until he runs completely out of breath. As Adam lays his head to rest against Ronan’s shoulder, Ronan circles his arms around him and engulfs him in a tight embrace. The slow, lazy melody plays on.

“I love it,” Adam mumbles, words caught in the collar of Ronan’s artificially threadbare muscle tank.

“And I love you,” Ronan says, voice barely above a whisper as he sways the both of them side-to-side to the rhythm of the song.

“Not as much as I love you.”

It’s a game they like to play, one-upping each other in terms and confessions of endearment.

Ronan replies, “I don’t think so, Parrish,” and presses a slobbery kiss to Adam’s temple. The warm wetness of it elicits a whine from Adam, a playful kind of protest that has Ronan laughing quietly through his nose.

They remain like this for a while, swaying in the serene comfort of each other’s arms until Adam lifts his head and nuzzles at Ronan’s faint stubble.

“Okay, but I adore you.”

Firecrackers light within the confines of Ronan’s chest, and he lets himself feel their full impact before allowing himself to be the snarky asshole that he is.

“Did it really take you an entire song and a half to come up with a word stronger than _love_?”

“Shut up,” Adam says, laughing, and pinches Ronan’s side with two sharp fingers, “I know lots of words.”

“Sure you do, College Boy,” Ronan snickers.

Adam laughs, and the beat on the Moodbox quickens. Ronan makes a mental note to dream a version of this that only plays music in tune with Adam’s mood – something to place on his bedside table and to switch on on lonely nights when _College Boy_ is back in his dorm this fall. For now, he doesn’t need anything to remind him of Adam, not when the real thing is right in front of him and blushing embarrassedly as Ronan leads him into a twirl, and then another one, and another one.

Ronan is hyperaware of the grin stretching over his own features as Adam tries to laugh off the awkwardness of not being able to keep his feet in sync with the beat. He falls against Ronan’s chest, arms looping around his taller frame as he presses his body up against Ronan’s, and kisses him with a ferocity that is as dizzying as spinning around.

The Moodbox keeps playing, and the two of them fall back into a slow dance, weight shifting back and forth between their feet. Ronan manages to get them into a counter-clockwise turn, but soon Adam is kissing him again. They come to a halt, and Adam pushes him up against Gansey’s desk, and they kiss until their hands are wandering over ribs and spines and stomachs and thighs.

After a while, the empty Canada Dry can falls to the ground with a metallic clang, but neither of them pays it much attention.

**Author's Note:**

> pynch: *fluff juice*  
> me: *big sip*


End file.
